Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a technology of a water resistant structure that prevents water drops from entering a case.
Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, sometimes, moisture condensed or water dripped on a case of an electronic control apparatus installed in a vehicle, due to temperature changes in a cabin of the vehicle, water leak from an air-conditioning duct, etc. Moreover, recently, a connector increasingly has been required to be provided on a side surface of the electronic control apparatus because of diversified functions and downsizing of the electronic control apparatus as well as limited space for installation of the apparatus in the vehicle. If the connector is provided on the side surface of the electronic control apparatus, water drops generated on the case of the electronic control apparatus go down along the side surface of the case and enter a portion of the connector. In this case, short circuit may occur between terminals of the connectors and may cause a problem to a control function of the electronic control apparatus.
Therefore, a technology is known that a roof or a hood is provided above the connector on the side surface of the electronic control apparatus so as to prevent water from entering the connector if the water drops are generated. Since the roof or the hood prevents water drops from entering the connector, such a technology ensures a proper control of the electronic control apparatus because short circuit does not occur to the connector.
However, in a case where the roof or the hood is provided newly to the case, material cost for the roof/hood is newly generated, and thus the roof/hood is a factor of an increase in a production cost of the case.